krotolfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Кручский язык
Кру́чский язык'' ''(самоназвание:'' бааздул Крóтоль ''или'' Крозоль ''/'' baazdul Krotol' ''или Krozol') – агглютинативный язык, имеющий очень дальнее сходство с баскским языком, хотя, в общем, этот язык не похож ни на один из существующих, особенно по звучанию. В языке почти нет заимствований; полностью отсутствуют роды и артикли, но имеется очень много падежей существительного (хотя исключений очень мало, и обычно на каждый падеж имеется только по одному окончанию для ед. и мн. ч.) и времён глагола. Порядок слов в предложение свободный – это значит, что слова в предложении могут быть поставлены в любом порядке, и смысл предложения не изменится (хотя некоторые правила, связанные с порядком слов в предложении, всё же имеются). Как и в английском языке, в кручском в большинстве случаев может быть только одно отрицание. * Подробные уроки языка можно найти здесь (в конце каждого урока также добавлен словарь): https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1KIFmrvGjWhsSrKZcnN6p5fh3o3Upkw1W?usp=sharing * Послушать небольшой текст на языке можно здесь: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eexjA-PR21DjkHk5lAJlLPv2IPXiNa8y/view?usp=sharing Названия языка Самоназвание – Кротоль – происходит от слова кроозо, которое означает «дух». Слово бааздул, которое означает «язык», часто добавляется потому, что слово Кротоль – это как «русский», то есть может означает любое кручское явление, например, Кротоль ашаруга – «кручская культура». Другое название, употребление которого также допустимо, – бааздул Крозоль. В английском кручский язык называется the Crootch https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Международный_фонетический_алфавит kʁut͡ʃ language, или'' the Krotol'' /'' Krozol language''; в немецком – die Krutische Sprache; в испанском – krucho или'' la idioma krucho''; в польском – język krócki; в украинском – кручська мова. Синтаксис Порядок слов в предложении, за исключением некоторых правил (например, ноթа – «быть» всегда стоит в конце предложения), полностью свободный. В сложных предложениях с несколькими основами не нужно добавлять ду и дук (см. простое прошедшее время) в конце каждой части – достаточно добавить дук только один раз в конце предложения:'' Эещи руйлунг дзоу'', эва' ум рэйлунг 'дук'' – «Когда ушёл брат, пришла сестра». Слова и звуки (лексика и фонология) Гласные различаются по долготе, но случаев, когда замена обычного гласного на долгий меняет значение слова, нет, поэтому произношение всех гласных с одинаковой долготой не затрудняет понимание. Долгий гласный обозначается на письме удвоением буквы. Существуют также долгие согласные (геминация), и иногда замена обычного согласного на долгий меняет значение слова: ''фалгууд'ум («о пещере») – фалгу'дд'ум («с пещерой»). В отличие от русского языка, в кручском согласные звуки на конце слов (как в русском слове «го'д'») никогда не оглушаются; гласные звуки (как в слове «с'о'бака», где первая «о» звучит похоже на «а») никогда не редуцируются. Кроме этого, существует такое явление, как «отрезание», например, гарайшэ'т'' («побеждать») – ''Гарайшэё''' мук'' («Ребёнок будет побеждать»): в этом случае «т» при добавлении окончания будущего времени отрезается для удобности произношения. Фонетика и алфавиты Кручский алфавит на основе латиницы a – /a/ – как в «с'А'д», пример: a'k'' ak – «дом»; aa – /a:/, пример: ''n'aa'k'' na:k – «есть, кушать»; b – /b/ – как в «'Б'ить», пример: ''shi'b'o'' 'ʂibo – «готовый»; ch – /t͡ʃ/ – как в «'Ч'уять», но твёрже; пример: 'ch'ungu'' 't͡ʃungu – «маленький»; c – /t͡s/ – как в «коне'Ц'», пример: mi'c'uyoki mit͡su'joki – «новый»; d – /d/ – как в «'Д'елать», пример: d'''oor do:r – «музыка»; dz – /dz/ – как в «наДЗ'ор», пример: 'dz'ou'' dzou – «когда»; dd – /d:/, пример: baza'dd'ukun bazad:u'kun – «расположение, ситуация, положение»; f – /f/ – как в «'Ф'ен», пример: f'''achung fa't͡ʃung – «немного, чуть-чуть»; g – /ɡ/ – как в «Г'де», пример: 'g'''oondzu 'go:ndzu – «скоро»; e – /ɛ/ – как в «с'Э'р», an example: dz'e'vug dzɛ'vug – «часть»; ee – /ɛ:/, пример: vichin'ee'ki vit͡ʃin'ɛ:ki – «смелый, отважный»; ye – /je/ – как в «'Е'хать», пример: l'''ye'achuga'' ljea't͡ʃuga – «находить»; k – /k/ – как в «'К'орень», пример: K'''ao? k'ao – «Что?»; kk – /k:/, пример: ro'kk'uon rok:u'on – «сложность, трудность, проблема»; l – /ɫ/ – как в «УкоЛ'», пример: ''doo'l do:ɫ – «отдых»; l' – /lʲ/ – как в «то'ЛЬ'ко», пример: ashage'l''' aʂa'gɛl – «красивый»; ll – /l/ – немецкий звук «л»; пример: shigi'll'' 'ʂigil – «утро»; o – /o/ – как в «т'О'к», пример: tukut'o'ru tuku'toru – «счастливый»; oo – /o:/, пример: m'''oo'kh'' mo:x – «причина»; u – /u/ – как в «'У'тро», пример: M'''u'r'u'''t! 'murut – «Привет!»; uu – /u:/, пример: gel'vet'uu'ka gɛlvɛtu:ka – «соответствовать»; p – /p/ – как в «'П'ечь», пример: kshauri'p'' k'ʂaurip – «ящерица»; rh – /ʁ/ – незвонкий звук, похожий на английский r''; пример: ''na'rh'u 'naʁu – «делать»; r – /r, r̥/ – русский звонкий звук «р», пример: ''r'ou 'rou – «я»; rr – /r:, r̥/, пример: chorron t͡ʃo'r:on – «плохой»; s – /s/ – как в «'С'е'С'ть», пример: s'arhami sa'ʁami – «понимать»; ss – /s:/, пример: runa'ss'a'' ru'nas:a – «возмужать»; sh – /ʂ/ – как в «'Ш'есть», пример: 'sh'aal'' ʂa:ɫ – «ночь»; ś – /ɕɕ/ – как в «'Щ'ека», пример: ś'yorgel 'ɕɕjorgɛl – «приятный»; kh – /x/ – как в «'Х'леб», пример: tumunza'kh tumu'nzax – «страх, боязнь, фобия»; khl – /ɬ/ – довольно редкий в языках мира звук; чтобы произнести правильно, воздух должен идти по обеим сторонам от языка; пример: khl'eyn ɬɛjn – «осень»; t – /t/ – как в «'Т'ак», пример: t'''oiva 'tojva – «иметь»; tt – /t:/, примеры: chuku'tt'u'' t͡ʃu'kut:u – «достаточно», ''chuku't-t'''a ''t͡ʃu'kut:a – «недостаточно»; m – /m/ – как в «М'ощь», пример: 'm'''urhichi muʁi't͡ʃi – «любить (делать что-то)»; n – /n/ – как «'Н'ет», пример: she'n'aki ʂɛ'naki – «управлять, контролировать»; n' – /ɲ/ – «нь» как в «ле'НЬ'», пример: kishi'n'yaki'' kiʂi'ɲjaki – «в настоящее время»; nn – /n:/, пример: e'''nn'a'' 'ɛn:a – «настоящий, действительный»; y – /j/ – как в «дельныЙ'», пример: ''cakhe'y'rhu [t͡sa'xɛjʁuj – «душа»; i – /i, j/ – как в «к'И'т», примеры: i'''n in – «это, оно», ve'i'ga 'vɛjga – «хотеть, желать (получить что-то)»; ii – /i:/, пример: nas'ii'tka na'si:tka – «приблизительно, примерно»; v – /v/ – как в «В'ечер», пример 'v'''iaguk via'guk – «вещь, предмет, материальный объект»; vv – /v:/, пример: sa'vv'aku sa'v:aku – «цветок»; z – /z/ – как в «'З'лой», пример: dovagol'z'ag dova'goɫzag – «одобрять»; zh – /ʐ/ – как в «'Ж'изнь», пример: ki'zh'minyogel kiʐmi'njogɛl – «неожиданный, незапланированный». J j – /dʒ/ – как в «'ДЖ'унгли», пример: j'ala ''dʒa'la – «сумасшедший, чокнутый»; ' – /ʕ/ – гортанная смычка, означающая, что 2 гласных читаются отдельно, а не как один долгий, например, как в слове «н'ОО'сфера»; пример: ''na'achiika naʕa't͡ʃi:ka – «соглашаться». Кручский алфавит на основе кириллицы (будет использоваться в статье в дальнейшем) * а – a; * аа – аа; * б – b; * ч – ch; * ц – c; * д – d; * дд – dd; * дз – dz; * ф – f; * г – g; * э – e; * ээ – ee; * е – ye; * к – k; * кк – kk; * л – l; * ль или љ'' – l'; * ''лл – ll; * o – o; * oo – oo; * у – u; * уу – uu; * п – p; * ' или թ – rh; * р – r; * рр – rr; * с – s; * сс – ss; * щ – ś; * ш – sh; * х – kh; * хл или ԓ – khl; * т – t; * тт – tt; * м – m; * н – n; * ӈ – ŋ; * нн – nn; * нь или њ – n'; * й – y; * и – i; * ии – ii; * в – v; * вв – vv; * з – z; * ж – zh; * дж или ђ – j; * ё – yo; * ю – yu; * я – ya; * ъ – ' (ʕ, гортанная смычка). Суффиксы Некоторые суффиксы в кручском языке могут определять принадлежность слова. Так, суффикс ''-уг-'' означает, что слово обозначает занятие человека (хотя иногда этот суффикс встречается в словах, которые не относятся к людям): ундратойва («работать») – удратойв'уг («рабочий, работник»); нэвинрох («читать») – нэвинр'уг'' («читатель»); ''тоноԓава ''(«учить (чему-то), обучать») – ''тоноԓуг''' («учитель») и т. п. Суффикс '''-ак-'' означает, что слово относится к зданиям: икачи («изучать, учить (что-то)») – ''икачиак'' («школа», буквально: «дом изучения»); кэлшума («стоять, быть установленным») – ''кэлшуак'' («станция»); фишукама («покупать») – ''фишуак'' («магазин») и т п. Суффикс ''-'''файк-'' означает, что слово относится к помещениям: иклааш («холодный») – иклааш'файк'' («холодильник»); доол («отдых») – ''доолфайк'' («комната отдыха, спальня»); нааксо («еда») – ''наакфайк'' («кухня») и т. п. Суффиксы ''-ук-'', ''-з-'','' -зук'' и ''-аз-'' часто означают герундий: шодваголзаг («понимать, разбираться») – ''шодвуголзук'' («понимание», ср. с шодваголзуг, что означает «понимающий человек, сподвижник»); корва («петь») – ''корваз'' («пение»); гэльчуга («исполнять, выполнять») – ''гэльчузук'' («исполнение, выполнение»); дзошум («закрывать») – ''дзошумаз'' («закрытие») и т. п. '''Выражения * Бай / Чэа – «Да». * Та – «Нет». * Као нин? Као на? – «Что это (такое)?». * Ношэга роу ... ''– «Моё имя ... (буквально: «Я называюсь»)». * ''Тойдзо... – «Мне (возраст) лет». * Као нэкиум? – «Что насчёт Вас / тебя?». * Као инум? – «Что случилось?» / «Что тебе нужно?». * Шогамдзо каёнгэ а-фишукама; Шогамдзо а-фрозума нэкидум; Шогамдзо каёнгэ а-наак; Шогамдзо каёнгэ а-фунга; Шогамдзо а-долмунна; Шогамдзо ундрэ а-мицугэлла;'' Шогамдзо а-балза инум'';'' Шогамдзо ниа-чэатойва'' – «Я хотел бы что-нибудь купить; Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой (с Вами); Я хотел бы чего-нибудь поесть; Я хотел бы чего-нибудь выпить; Сейчас я хотел бы отдохнуть; Сейчас я хотел бы продолжить работу; Я хотел бы это знать; Я хотел бы узнать об этом (выяснить это)». * Ни-гэльвэд / Гэльвэдъя ''/ ''Кисса ''(последнее слово буквально означает «радость») – «Хорошо / Ладно / Меня это устраивает». * ''Зорочуга! / Ни-турнрооки! – «Замечательно! / Превосходно!». * Эннэя? – «Действительно? / В самом деле?». * Шэгамита роу Кротоль-до / Шэгамита роу Кротэ ''– «Я не говорю по-кручски». * ''Шэгами роу таթвэн Руссатоль-до / Шэгами роу таթвэн Руссатэ – «Я говорю только по-русски». * Шиго – «Нужно (сделать что-то; существительные и местоимения с этим словом стоят в дательном падеже)». * Ташиго – «Не нужно (сделать что-то)». * Сэйго ''– «Можно (сделать что-то; существительные и местоимения с этим словом стоят в дательном падеже)». * ''Тасэйго – «Нельзя». * Балдзота – «Я не знаю (не о вещах в общем, а только когда Вас, например, спросили, сколько сейчас времени или где поблизости магазин)»''.'' * Балзэта роу / Роу балза –'' «Я не знаю / Я знаю (о вещах в общем)». * ''Инум балдзо – «Я знаю, о чём ты говоришь» или «Я знаю об этом». * Чэанго /'' чогилиижэн'' /'' дагонго'' / махэльтэвэ / тазуа- ''(как приставка) – «Действительно / определённо / точно / несомненно». * ''Мурут! / Торри! – «Привет!». * Мурукатору! – «Здравствуйте! / Приветствую!». * Гэльвэноթи ''– «Добро пожаловать». * ''Ни-ашагэль / Ни-шауթиэль ''– «Приятно познакомиться». * (Нацээйթу /'' дзоотэзэн) кьёруд ''– «Спасибо (большое / огромное)». * ''Аду кьёруд / Нуга кьёруд – «Спасибо тебе / Спасибо вам (мн. ч.)». * Колъён – «Извини / Извините». * Шэльмудзо, акш... ''/ ''Дарумдзо, акш.... – «Я полагаю, что... / Я думаю, что... (сейчас)». * Ару! – «Пока!». * Арукатору! – «До свидания!». * Шаалукатору! – «Доброй ночи! / Спокойной ночи!». * Шикатору! – «Доброе утро!». * Катору баголэ! – «Добрый день». * Нэки саթамдзота – «Я Вас / тебя не понимаю (сейчас; главным образом, имеется в виду речь говорящего)». * Ной синьчиикань – «Поверь мне». * Синьчиика ной тасэйго – «Я не могу в это поверить». * (Ной) м''икарунь!'' / Микаррэ! – «Помогите (мне)!» / «На помощь!». * Гэльвэз – «Пожалуйста (просьба)». * Дой ташоту – «Не за что». * Тан роккуон – «Это не сложно для меня / Не беда». * Амшэмурдзо нэки – «Я люблю тебя». * Шрок-та ''/ ''Дзоккаль-та – «Не сейчас / Позже». * Ташиго индэ ноթа! ''/ ''Ни-мохвагэль-та! – «Этого не может быть! / Это невозможно!». * Ундратойдзо / Фаъатодзо – «Я занят / Я сейчас работаю / Я на работе». * Таё бону – «(У меня) нету денег». * Инцэн таё лингру – «(У меня) нет времени на это». * Ни-виидулих – «Я понимаю». * Ни-чанээкул (акш)... / Чанээкул-до ноթа... ''– «Если честно...». * ''Ни-чумшига – «Это обязательно / Это необходимо». * Ни-санмьёшэл! – «Замечательно! / Великолепно!». * Ни-тачинэши – «Мне плохо». * Ни-фоԓовэтэ / Фо''ԓовэдзо ин-до – «Это интересно / Это любопытно / Я заинтересован этим». * ''Гингилладзо, акш... – «Я уверен (что)...». * Вэйдзо а-наак / Наагэльдзо – «Я голоден / Я хочу есть». * Ни-наթунь! – «Исполняй! / Сделай это!». * Сакуумань цахэйթэ – «Не сдавайся / Держись (буквально: «Держи душу»)». * Наъадзо (нэкидум) – «Я согласен (с тобой / Вами)». * Энокадзэва лингъя чинь '/ Энокадзэва лингчинь – «Это уже не так / Это не то, что ты думаешь». * Тойдзо ниа-наթу / Ной шиго ни-наթу ''– «Мне нужно сделать это / Я должен это сделать». * ''Кинафлизэд микару сэйго? – «Как я могу помочь? / Как можно помочь?». * Нафлизэ-до гуթу ''– «В любом случае». * ''Сликадзо, микаяթу – «Рад помочь / Не за что». * Аду гэльвэзок шангроттэ! – «Удачи тебе! / Вам!». * Нин гэльвэдъя вэнаթу / Гэльвэдъя! – «Хорошая работа! / Молодец!». * Шокимсэ-до гуթу – «Как всегда / Как обычно». * Лингрэ дзоу муթихэ – «Когда скучно» / «Когда нечем заняться». * Аацо ни-чоррон-ёль ''– «Завтра будет лучше (буквально: «Вчера это так плохо»)». * ''Ин мэԓумдзэ / -дзэль (акш)... – «Это значит (что)...». * Эн ташот мохвагэль-та – «Нет ничего невозможного». * Вэйдзо аду а-шунгульёза – «Я хочу дать тебе совет». * Ишнироодзэль – «Это лишнее / Это сейчас не нужно». * Ногальцэродзо – «Я потерялся / Я заблудился». * Мазилоодзо / Мазилоогэ тойдзо – «Я болен / Я заболел». * Шлидзууми ташиго – «Не грусти (буквально: «Не нужно плакать»)». * Нотунаթунь! ''/ ''Ни-тунаթунь! ''– «Остановись! / Прекрати! / Хватит!». * ''Куньёдза ноԓу – «Я рад за тебя / Ты меня радуешь». * Самхэшао гуթу шлизг – «Лучше всех (буквально: «Лучше любой воды»)». * Шиго ни-сагами ''/ ''Ни-сагаминь – «Забудь об этом». * Шиго ни-сагамита ''/ ''Ни-сагаминьта – «Не забывай об этом». * Дроттава – «На месте». * Леащ (роутух) – «Пойдём / Следуй за мной». * Као (аթке) эмохвадзолг ду? – «Что (здесь) произошло?». * Као (аթке) мохвадзэль? – «Что (здесь) происходит?». * Ташотэ фоԓовэтэ – «Ничего интересного». * Ситка лингра-до – «В ближайшее время». * Лингравэ – «Вовремя». * Нин вайроккун лингру – «Это вопрос времени». '''Числительные * 1''' – сату (сатума – «первый»); * '''2 – бау (баум); * 3''' – иру (ирума); * '''4 – лау (лаум); * 5''' – шэо (шэома); * '''6 – бош (бошма); * 7''' – аспи (аспим); * '''8 – зорцу (зорцум); * 9''' – бэрцу (бэрцум); * '''10 – джэлл (джэллума); * 11 – джэллсату (джэллсатума, дальше по аналогии); * 20 – бау-джэлл (бау-джэллума); * 21 – бау-джэллсату (бау-джэллсатума); * 100 – эхун (эхума); * 200 – баэхун (баэхума); * 1000 – мижа (мижама); * 2000 – баумижа (баумиама); * 0''' – учу (учума). Грамматика и морфология В кручском языке имеется большое количество падежей существительного (намного больше, чем в русском) и времён глагола. В языке различается 2 залога и 3 вида времён: простые, продолженные и завершённые (совершенные). Глаголы спрягаются только в продолженных временах. '''Части речи В кручском языке выделяются следующие части речи: * существительное, имеющее почти любые возможные окончания: заа'г'' («стол»), ''шинго'' («жизнь»), ''цахэйթу'' («душа»), ''цойга'' («разум»), ''шуъул'' («собака»), ''мьёк'' («кот»), ''доор'' («музыка»), ''чосантуԓуг'' («сподвижник, коллега»), ''иклаайз'' («снег»), ''хужан'' («дождь»), ''азаалиж'' («опыт»), ''вэх'' («лицо»), ''шижахи'' («ливень»), ''чуթ ''(«дыхание, дых»), ''ам'' («земля, страна») и др.; * '''прилагательное, имеющее несколько более ограниченный набор окончаний, чем существительное: рочигэ'ль'' («вероятный, возможный»), ''дасууга'' («неповторимый, особенный, уникальный»), ''шукумаан'' («подозрительный, странный»), ''ԓиичи'' («слабый»), ''маутору'' («быстрый»), ''ԓаайго'' («проворный, ловкий»), ''шигор'' («нужный, необходимый»), ''отумаалл'' («важный»), ''туթвэ''' («смелый»), ''даа'з'' («толстый»), ''туфгиԓаат''' («жёсткий, тяжёлый») и др.; * 'глагол', также имеющий несколько более ограниченный набор возможных окончаний, чем существительное: ''вишаах'а'' («обещать»), ''джэԓайзэт ''(«торопиться, спешить, рваться»), ''шэгами'' («разговаривать, говорить»), ''ԓеаваթум''' («добиваться, достигать»), ''тойвас («давать»), ԓантаа'р''' («бросать, кидать, выбрасывать), ''чикар'у'' («выбирать»), тоон («менять, изменять»), ''шамдзок'' («решиться»), ''дзолг'' («открыть»); * '''наречие, которое, если образованно от прилагательного, чаще всего имеет окончание ''-я''; остальные же наречия всегда будут другое окончание (см. ниже как образуются наречия): ашагэль'я'' («красиво»), ''музур'' («вдруг, внезапно»), ''бээзул'' / ''назукул'' («снова, вновь, опять»), ''дзолингх'' («иногда»), ''таթоку'' («никогда»), ''шрока'' / ''дзоккали'' («сейчас») и др.; * '''причастие, всегда имеющее окончание ''-у'' (''-гу''): ԓаудорэтт'у''' («хвалящий, восхваляющий»), ''наթ'гу''' («делающий»), ''ԓеатойви'гу''' («достигающий»); * 'деепричастие', всегда имеющее окончание ''-яթу: ԓеато'яթу'' («достигая»); * '''герундий, всегда имеющий окончания ''-з'' и ''-ук'': ԓеатойва'з''' («достижение» (процесс)), ''дзолз'ук'' («открытие» (как процесс, так и существительное)); * '''особое прилагательное, имеющее некоторые свойства глагола, например, слово зори («довольный») может быть поставлено в повелительное наклонение – зоринь! – и будет означать «Будь доволен! / Радуйся!»; * предлог, встречающийся нечасто (см. ниже про кручские падежи): дой («от»), сар («внутри»), дар («по направлению к), рокса («за пределами») и др.; * союз, который нередко опускается: ек / ша («и»), иш («а»), кай («но»); * междометие, которое почти всегда отличается от междометия с тем же значением в русском языке: хаа («ох»), зоу! / зуль! («эй!») и др. Падежи Падежные значения в кручском языке выражаются всегда синтетически (иногда, при этом, с использованием предлогов), то есть добавлением окончаний (агглютинацией). Полный список падежный окончаний без учёта немногочисленных исключений (если окончание отличается в зависимости от того, оканчивается слово на гласный или согласный, то приведено два слова; жирным выделены показатели множественного числа и собственно окончания падежей): # Румиг '' – «друг»; ''румиг'ач '' – «друзья»; вэлха – «человек, личность»; ''вэлхаш'' – «личности, люди». # ''Нэвудзо румигЭ''' – «Я (сейчас) вижу друга»; Нэвудзо руми'гчЭ' – «Я (сейчас) вижу друзей»; ''Нэвудзо вэлх'Э''' – «Я (сейчас) вижу человека»; Нэвудзо вэлха'шЭ' – «Я (сейчас) вижу людей» ('кого? что?). # ''Ак румигУ''' – «Дом друга»; ''Ак румиг'чУ''' – «Дом друзей»; ''Ак вэлх'У''' – «Дом человека»; ''Ак вэлха'шУ''' – «Дом друзей»; ('кого (принадлежность)? чего?). # ''Тойвас румигАД''' – «Дать другу»; ''Тойвас румига'чАД – «Дать друзьям»; Тойвас вэлха'Д' '– «Дать человеку»; Тойвас вэлха'шАД''' – «Дать людям» ('кому? чему?). # ''Фугошэдзо нуоригук-ДО''' – «Я (сейчас) рисую карандашом»; ''Фугошэдзо нуоригук'-ДОч – «Я (сейчас) рисую карандашами»; Ройва тоноԓуг-'ДО'ё'' ''– «Я стану учителем»; Дарумдзоль чиго ашка'-ДО''' ''– «Они думали в течение недели»; Ина-ука-ДО'' – «В этом году» (кем? чем? в течение какого времени? когда? (в этом году, летом, на этой неделе, утром и т. п.)). # ''ЧиноокА'' (им. п.: Чинооко) – «В лесу»; ''ЧиноокчА'' – «В лесах»; ''акА'' – «В доме»; ''акчА''' '' – «В домах; цахэйթу'А'' (им. п.: цахэйթу) – «в душе» (в ком? В чём? внутри чего? внутри кого?). # ''РумигДУМ'' – «С другом»; ''РумигаДУМ'' – «С друзьями»; ''ВэлхаДУМ''' – «С человеком»; ''Вэлха'ДУМа''' – «С людьми» ('вместе с кем? вместе с чем?).' # ''Нодарэдзо а'ТХА''' (буква «к» здесь отрезается) – «Я двигаюсь (по направлению) к дому»; ''Нодарэдзо ак'аТХА'' – «Я двигаюсь (по направлению) к домам»; ''Шибо фэйкроТХАш''' – «Готовый к приключениям» (('по направлению') 'к чему? к кому?). # ''РумигТАС'' – «Без друга»; ''РумигаТАС'' – «Без друзей»; ''ВэлхаТАС''' '' – «Без человека»; Вэлха'ТАСа''' – «Без людей» (без кого? без чего?). # ''МараНУК''' (им. п.: Маранг'') – «На дереве»; Мара'НУКа – «На деревьях» (на чём? на ком?). # Румиг'ЦЭН'' – «Для друга»; ''РумигаЦЭН''' – «Для друзей»; ''ВэлхаЦЭН – «Для человека»; Вэлха'ЦЭНа'' – «Для людей» (для кого? для чего?). # ''РумигУМ'' – «О друге»; ''РумигчУМ'' – «О друзьях»; ''ВэлхУМ'' – «О человеке»; ''ВэлхашУМ''' – «О людях» ('о ком? о чём?). # ''Румиг-ДОН''' – «Как друг, В качестве друга»; ''Румиг'-ДОНа''' – «Как друзья, В качестве друзей»; ''Вэлха-ДОН''' – «Как человек, В качестве человека»; ''Вэлха'-ДОНа ''– «Как люди, В качестве людей» (как кто? как что? в качестве кого? в качестве чего?). # ''РумигВЭ''' кэлшума – «Стоять рядом с другом»; ''Румиг'ВЭч кэлшума'' – «Стоять рядом с друзьями» (находиться рядом с кем? находиться рядом с чем? находиться у кого? находиться у чего?). # ''Румиг-ДАН''' – «Как друг, Подобно другу»; ''Румиг'-ДАНа''' – «Как друзья, Подобно друзьям»; ''Вэлха'-ДАН – «Как человек, Подобно человеку»; Вэлха'-ДАНа'' – «Как люди, Подобно людям» (подобно кому? подобно чему?). # ''РумигО'' – «Из друга»; ''РумигОч''' – «Из друзей» (из кого? из чего?). # ''РумигТУХ''' – «Позади друга»; ''Румиг'аТУХ – «Позади друзей»; Вэлха'ТУХ'' – «Позади человека»; ''ВэлхаТУХа''' – «Позади людей» (позади кого? позади чего?). # ''РумигТУЗ – «Через друга»; Румиг'аТУЗ''' – «Через друзей»; ''Ашка'ТУЗ''' – «Через неделю»; ''Вэлха'ТУЗ''' – «Через человека»; ''Вэлха'ТУЗа'' – «Через людей» (через кого? через что? через какое время?). '''Времена Кручские времена должны очень чётко использоваться – если имеется в виду, что существительное делает что-то точно сейчас, нужно обязательно использовать настоящее продолженное время (Present Continuous). Согласования времён нет, то есть в разных частях сложного предложения глагол может стоять в разных временах. Простое настоящее время (Present Simple) В этом времени глаголы никогда не спрягаются. Время используется, чтобы сказать, что существительное делает что-то всегда – что действие, о котором идёт речь, не является процессом, который скоро закончится. Например: # Фингилла роу нэвунга вошугэ https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Международный_фонетический_алфавит fingi'la 'rou nɛ'vunga 'voʂugɛ – «Я вижу друга часто»; # Гальцэроки дзолингх ина-руна гиицэ 'dzolingx 'ina 'runa 'gi:t͡sɛ – «Этот человек иногда теряет ключи»; # Эйва аранэ кшэга ara'nɛ 'kʂɛga – «Она ненавидит (есть) рыбу». Местоимения: * нроу – «я являюсь»; * Энмику, нага – «Вы являетесь, ты являешься»; * нруй – «он является»; * нэйва – «она является»; * нин, нинну – «это является (ед. ч. и мн. ч.)»; * найка – «мы являемся»; * нроуку – «они являются»; * найга – «вы (мн. ч.) являетесь». Глагол-связка «''to be''» в настоящем времени для мн. ч. и ед. ч. один и тот же – эн. Он может стоять как в начале предложения, так и в любом другом месте, но в конце никогда стоять не может: Коулуши 'эн''' маранг'' – «Дерево (есть) высокое»; Эн''' коулуши маранг'' – значение предложения не изменилось. Простое будущее время (Future Simple) Это время используется, чтобы сказать, что существительное, возможно, будет выполнять действие в будущем, но не один раз, то есть это действие не будет процессом. Чтобы поставить предложение в это время, нужно добавить окончание '-ё, причём оно может быть добавлено к любому слову в предложении (не обязательно к глаголу), например: # Азантога нойкуши айка'ё'' чэанго ''nojkuʂi ajkajo t͡ʃɛango – «Мы обязательно встретимся в будущем (ещё не один раз)», где ''айка означает «мы»; # ''На-чиноока роу смавачэ култаръё'' t͡ʃi'no:ka 'rou 'smavat͡ʃɛ kuɫ'tarjo – «Я буду искать грибы в том лесу (ещё не один раз)», где култар означает «искать»; # ''Фалгууда ицумэши леачуга вэթачэ дээгу тоннугъё'' it͡su'mɛʂi ljea't͡ʃuga 'vɛʁat͡ʃɛ 'dɛ:gu 'ton:ugjo – «В пещере шаман найдёт всех зверей (ещё не раз в будущем)», где тоннуг означает «шаман». 'Простое прошедшее время (''Past Simple) Это время используется, чтобы сказать, что действие происходило в прошлом больше одного раза (но не было процессом, который завершился с каким-то итогом). Чтобы поставить глагол в это время, достаточно перевести местоимение, к которому относится глагол, в «прошедшую» форму: * роу → найщ najɕɕ («я делал, я был»); * Мику,'' ага → 'цу' t͡su («ты делал, ты был, Вы делали, Вы были»); * ''руй → ечи 'jet͡ʃi («он делал, он был»); * эйва → айщи 'ajɕɕi («она делала, она была»); * ин → инка 'inka («оно, это было»), инэ i'nɛ («оно, это делало»), инку 'inku («они, эти были»); * ''айка → ''доթуа 'doʁua («мы делали, мы были»); * айга → айцу 'ajt͡su («вы (мн. ч.) делали, вы были»); * роуку → цаеми t͡sa'jemi («они делали, они были»). Примеры: # Аթке 'найщ'' 'naiɕɕ – «Я был здесь»; # Биаթоку 'ечи сакудзалоонэ вэйга'' 'jet͡ʃii sakudza'lo:nɛ 'vɛjga – «Он всегда хотел быть свободным»; # А-фугошэда муթичи 'доթуа'' fugo'ʂɛda muʁi't͡ʃi 'doʁua – «Нам нравилось рисовать (в прошлом)». Если в предложении используются существительные, а не местоимения, то в конце предложения достаточно поставить ''ду'' (для ед. ч.) или ''дук'' (для мн. ч.): * Шуъул наак ёжи иթ''аганава '''ду'' na:k 'joʐi iʁaga'nava du – «Собака ела много в прошлом»; * Шуъулач наак ёжи иթ''аганава дук ''na:k 'joʐi iʁaga'nava duk – «Собаки ели много в прошлом». 'Настоящее совершенное время (Present Perfect) Это время используется, чтобы сказать о действии, которое уже завершилось с каким-то итогом (используется точно таким же образом, как в немецком языке) – соответствует совершенному виду глагола в русском языке. Для того чтобы поставить глагол в это время, нужно добавить в начало приставку ''э-'' (если в начале глагола стоит и-'', то она заменяется на ''э-''); если в предложение используется местоимение, то оно должно быть преобразовано в «совершенную» форму: * ''роу → ''ройва 'rojva («я сделал»); * ''ага ''/ ''Мику → ''тэйթу 'tɛjʁu («ты сделал, Вы сделали»); * ''руй → 'кэйթу 'kɛjʁu («он сделал»); * эйва → эйщи''' 'ɛjɕɕi («она сделала»); * ''ин, ину → 'чинь t͡ʃiɲ («оно, это сделало»); * айка → доթу''' 'doʁu («мы сделали»);; * ''айга → ''дэйթу 'dɛjʁu («вы (мн. ч.) сделали»); * ''роуку → 'чиго 't͡ʃigo («они сделали»). Примеры предложений с местоимениями: # Э'ваթум 'кэйթу 'kɛjʁu – «Он пришёл»; # Эчианэши доорэ 'э'гэльчуга 'эйщи 'do:rɛ ɛgɛl't͡ʃuga 'ɛjɕɕi – «Она исполнила приятную песню (здесь – «музыку», однако устойчивое выражение Гэльчуга доорэ означает именно «Исполнить песню»)»; # И''на-вэлхэ '''ройва ''эмуթичи'' 'vɛɫxɛ ɛmuʁi't͡ʃi 'rojva – «Мне понравился это человек». Если в предложении используются существительные, а не местоимения, то в конце предложения нужно, как и в простом прошедшем времени, поставить ду (для ед. ч.) или дук (для мн. ч.): * Э'саթами льёук 'ду 'ljouk du – «Мальчик понял»; * Э'саթами льёукач 'дук 'ljoukat͡ʃ duk – «Мальчики поняли». Сравните с простым прошедшим временем (Past Simple): Наթу найщ («Я делал») – Ройва энаթу («Я сделал»). Если глагол в предложении кончается на ''-да'', то ду и дук могут стоять в начале предложения: Дук''' льёукач мауторъя эфугошэ'да' 'ljoukat͡ʃ mau'torja ɛfugo'ʂɛda – «Мальчики нарисовали быстро». 'Будущее совершенное время «далёкое» (Future Perfect «''far''»)' Это время используется, чтобы сказать о действии, которое, возможно, произойдёт в будущем (далёком или ближайшем) и будет иметь какой-то итог. Чтобы поставить предложение в это время, нужно, как и в простом будущем времени, добавить окончание '''-ё к любому слову в предложении, но также если имеются местоимения, их нужно перевести в «совершенную» форму; если в предложении используются существительные, а не местоимения, то в конце предложения нужно поставить ду (для ед. ч.) или дук (для мн. ч.): # Хвошида'ё''' дэйдру кэйթу'' 'dɛjdru 'kejʁu –'' ''«Возможно, он присоединится», где хвошида означает «присоединиться»; # Азантога'ё''' тэйթу 'ночогильёга 'tejʁu not͡ʃogi'ljoga – «В будущем ты (возможно) в этом убедишься», где азантог означает «будущее»; # Шэльмудзо,'' наакъё'''-ни шуъул ду'' 'na:kjo ni ʂu'ʕuɫ du – «Я полагаю, собака съест это»; # Шэльмудзо,'' наакъ'ё'-ни шуъулач дук'' 'na:kjo ni ʂu'ʕulat͡ʃ duk – «Я полагаю, собаки съедят это». 'Будущее совершенное время «близкое» (Future Perfect ''«''close») Это время используется, чтобы сказать о действии, которое точно произойдёт в ближайшем будущем или прямо сейчас. Образуется так же, как «далёкое» совершенное время, но, в отличие от других кручских будущих времён, с глаголом используется окончание '-нэ. Если глагол кончается на ''-и'' и ''-а или ''-т, то они почти всегда отсекаются. Если в предложение нет местоимения, то, в отличие от других кручских совершенных времён, ду и дук в конце предложения не ставятся: # Охага'нэ''' ройва'' 'rojva – «Я встану прямо сейчас»; # Нэвунга'нэ''' доթу 'дзоккали 'doʁu 'dzok:ali – «Сейчас мы это увидим»; # Ундра тувумгэԓэнэ кишиинь tuvumgɛ'ɫɛnɛ ki'ʂi:ɲ – «Работа закончится сегодня (с полной уверенностью)». 'Настоящее продолженное время (''Present Continuous) Это время используется, чтобы сказать в процессе, который уже начался и ещё не завершился с каким-то итогом. Глаголы в этом времени спрягаются следующим образом (жирным выделено окончание): * роу – ''-дзо; * ''ага и Мику – ''-дза; * ''руй ''/ ''эйва ''/ ''ину – ''-дзэ ''/ ''-дзэль'' (обычно если в глаголе уже есть л'', ''лл или ль); * айка – ''-дзу; * ''айга – ''-дзаль; * ''роуку / инну – ''-дзоль. Не всегда может быть понятно, как нужно поставить определённый глагол в продолженное время: # ''эк («идти») – э'дзо'' ɛ'dzo («Я иду»), # наак («есть») – ''наадзо'' 'na:dzo («Я ем»), # наъачиика («соглашаться») – ''наъадзо'' naʕa'dzo («Я согласен» (букв.: «Я соглашаюсь сейчас»). Как можно видеть, местоимения в продолженных временах почти никогда не используются потому, что глагол несёт достаточно информации. В отличие от английского языка, глаголы чувств, как, например, «видеть», «слышать», «любить», могут стоять в кручском языке в продолженных временах, но, тем не менее, некоторые кручские глаголы в этих временах стоять не могут вообще: шамдзок («решиться, решить (сделать что-то)»), дзолг («открыть»), дзошум ''(«закрыть»), ''тойватука («доверять») и т. д. В дополнение ко всему, прилагательные и наречия в продолженных временах часто могут быть глаголами – нужно лишь добавить соответствующее окончание: # ''Дуъундза'' – «Ты ведёшь себя глупо», или, как часто сегодня говорят, «Ты тупишь / тормозишь» (от дуъунгу – «глупый»); # ''Ашагэльдзэ'' нэԓка ''– «Девочка (сейчас) выглядит красиво» (от ''ашагэль – «красивый»); # ''Аթкедзо'' – «Я (сейчас) здесь» (от аթке – «здесь, тут»). 'Прошедшее продолженное время (''Past Continuous) Это время используется, чтобы сказать о процессе, который длился в прошлом в течение какого-то времени, но не обязательно завершился с каким-то итогом. Образуется почти так же, как и настоящее продолженное время: нужно лишь добавить к глаголу окончание ''-хэ'' либо перевести местоимение, если оно имеется, в «прошедшую» форму (см. простое прошедшее время): # Цойгаԓи'дзохэ'' аацо 'a:t͡so – «Вчера (в течение какого-то времени) я читал»; # ''Цойгаԓидзо''' а''ацо найщ 'a:t͡so najɕɕ – значение предложения не изменилось. Будущее продолженное время (Future Continuous) Это время используется, чтобы сказать о процессе, который будет длится в ближайшем будущем в течение какого-то времени. Образуется почти так же, как и настоящее продолженное время: нужно лишь, как и в других кручских будущих временах, добавить окончание ''-ё'' к любому слову в предложении: # Гоондзу нодарэ'дзоё''' Бильботха'' noda'rɛdzojo 'bilbotxa – «Скоро я буду двигаться в сторону Бильбао»; # Кишиинь хужанъ'ё''' э'дзэль' xu'ʐanjo ɛ'dzel – «Сегодня (в течение какого-то времени) будет идти дождь»; # ''Ундру шоԓа сликавэ'дзо''' роу'ё' шалго-до 'ʂoɬa slika'vɛdzo 'roujo 'ʂaɫgo do – «После работы я буду наслаждаться сном». 'Пассивный залог''' Глагол в пассивном залоге в настоящем несовершенном и будущем несовершенном временах (как в простых, так и в продолженных) в кручском языке образуется с помощью приставки но-'', которая делает глагол возвратным (см. ниже в разделе «Приставки и послелоги»): # Ато 'нодзолг шигилл-до'' – «Утром дверь открывают» (буквально: «Утром дверь открывается», дзолг –''' «открывать»); # ''Но'мэԓаթудзэ Эгуски-до мизук – ''«Солнце (сейчас) нагревает озеро / Озеро (сейчас) нагревается Солнцем» (мэԓаթу – «''греть, нагревать»); # Афайк 'но'чугамдзэльё – «Комнату будут чистить / В комнате будет проводиться уборка» (буквально: «Комната будет чиститься», чугами – «чистить, очищать»). Глагол в пассивном залоге в совершенных временах образуется с помощью глагола-связки (в английском языке – to be, в кручском – эн, в русском отсутствует) и приставок вэ-'' и ''ё-'' (если в слове уже есть ''в, а также (но не всегда) м'' и ''ф); если в предложении есть местоимения, они могут быть использованы в своей «совершенной» форме (см. выше): # ''Эн вэлха ёмаъашиида джэг-до'' – «Человек был убит ножом / Человека убили ножом»; # Эн доорка вэсагами гэйԓу – ''«Песня давно забыта / Песню давно позабыли»; # ''Зу 'нага''' мингэлья вэнээзэт?'' / Зу 'тэйթу''' миньгэлья вэнээзэт'' – ''«Больно ли тебя ударили?». Послелоги '''-эн и ''-нэн'' могут быть добавлены в значении «уже»: * Нин вэнаթу'эн'' – «Это '''уже (было) сделано»; * Ԓуаթи эн вэгэльчуга'нэн'' – «Задание '''уже (было) выполнено». Сравнение всех кручских времён на примере одного глагола Сравнение кручских времён: * Роу наак – «Я (всегда) ем»; * Наак 'найщ'' – «Я (раньше всегда) ел»; * ''Э'наак 'ройва'' – «Я съел»; * ''Наадзо'' – «Я (сейчас) ем»; * ''Наадзохэ'' – «Я ел (в течение какого-то времени)»; * ''Наакъё''' роу'' – «Я (в будущем всегда) буду есть»; * Наакъ'ё ройва'' – «Я съем (в будущем)»; * ''Наакнэ ройва'' – «Я съем (прямо сейчас)»; * ''Наадзоё'' – «Я буду есть (в течение какого-то времени)»; * ''Наадзо ройва'' – «До этого времени я всегда ел ...»; * ''Э'наак 'найщ'' – «Как обычно, я съел ...»; * ''Н'роу 'вэ'наак ''/ 'Вэ'наак ройва'' – «Меня съели / Я был съеден». Наклонения Повелительное наклонение Для того чтобы поставить глагол в это наклонение, в кручском языке в большинстве случаев достаточно добавить окончание ''-нь, если глагол оканчивается на гласный звук, или же смягчить согласный: # ''эк («идти») – э'кь'!'' («иди!»); # ''наթу («делать») – наթу'нь'!'' («делай!»); # ''дзошум («закрывать») – дзошу'мь'!'' («закрой!»). Если глагол оканчивается на ''-ш или -с, то эти звуки превращаются в ''-щ: * ''тойва'с'' («давать») – ''тойващ'!'' («дай!»); * ''леа'ш'' («следовать») – ''леащ'!'' («следуй!»). Глаголы, оканчивающиеся на ''-г ''и -т'', получают в пов. нак. окончание ''-ань: * ''дзол'г'' («открывать») – ''дзолгань'!'' («открой!»); * ''ԓаудорэ'т'' («хвалить») – ''ԓаудорэтань!'' («похвали!»). Существуют исключения: пов. нак. от глагола нэвунга («видеть наяву») может быть образовано как обычным способом (''нэвунгань'!'' «смотри!», «посмотри!»), так и отличным от общего правила (нэву!); пов. нак. от глагола ''кээли («стоять») всегда образуется только отличным от общего правила способом (кэль! / гэль! «стой! / стоять!»). Условное наклонение Это наклонение образуется с помощью приставки ''-оԓ, причём, в отличие от русского языка, глагол может стоять в продолженном времени, либо же можно поставить местоимение в «совершенную» форму, чтобы выразить то, что действие было бы выполнено всего один раз с каким-то итогом: * 'Оԓ'фэԓа одэйгохта роу'' – «Я бы (всегда) смотрел на небо»; * Оԓ'фэԓа 'ройва''' одэйготха'' – «Я бы (один раз) посмотрел на небо»; * ''Оԓфэԓа'дзо' одэйготха'' – «Я бы сейчас (в течение какого-то времени) смотрел на небо». Множественное число существительного В кручском языке множественное число существительного образуется путём добавления '-ч, если слово кончается гласным, и ''-ач, если слово кончается согласным. Если слово кончается звуком х, то добавляется '''-аш''. В разных падежах для выражения множественного числа может использоваться ''-а''. '''Наречия Наречия в кручском языке создаются путём добавления окончания ''-я, причём если слово кончается на ''-а эта буква часто отрезается: * шойрукши («ужасный») – шойрукши'я'' («ужасно»); * ''щиугэлла'' («мудрый») – ''щиугэллъя'' («мудро»). '''Приставки и послелоги Так как кручский – это агглютинативный язык, то приставки и послелоги имеют в нём очень большое значение. Приставки Основных приставок всего четыре: ина-, на-'', ''но-'' и ''нина- ''(-кина''); ''они все, за исключением ''но-'', могут быть присоединены исключительно к существительным. 'Ина-''' имеет значение «это, этот, эта, эти»; на-'' имеет значение «то, тот, та, те»; ''нина-'' имеет значение «это / эта / этот (существительное) является...»; ''но-'' присоединяется к глаголам, чтобы сделать их возвратными. Примеры: # ''ина-'руна – «'этот' мужчина»; ина-'рунач'' – «эти''' мужчины»; # Нина-руна домасии – «Этот мужчина сильный»; Нина-рунач домасии – «Эти мужчины сильные»; # Карумдзо («Я защищаю») – ''Нокарумдзо'' («Я защищаю'сь'»). Послелоги Если считать послелоги, определяющие падежи, то их очень много, однако здесь буду описаны только те послелоги, которые не относятся к падежам. Послелог '-шот (''-шо, если начальная буква следующего слова – ''т или д'') может присоединяться к страдательным причастиям, прилагательным, иногда к глаголам и существительным; он означает «полностью, несомненно»: * ''итумп'-шот'' – «несомненно''' дурак / полный дурак»; * фингэль'-шот'' – «несомненно''' умён»; * Эн ԓуаթи вэгэльчуга'-шот'' – «Задание '''полностью выполнено». Послелоги ''-ёль'' (иногда ''-ёли) и '''-токи'' означают «очень, такой»; ''-токи'' используется, в основном, с наречиями, но также и с существительными, если в них есть л'', ''ль или лл: * ''гэльвэ-токи'' – «очень''' хороший»; * гэльвэдъя'-токи'' – «очень''' хорошо»; * шукумаан'-ёль'' – «очень''' / такой '''подозрительный / странный». Притяжательные местоимения в кручском языке тоже являются послелогами: # ''афайк-ён'' – «моя''' комната»; # афайк'-ян'' – «твоя''' комната»; # афайк'-ен'' – «его''' / её комната»; # афайк'-ёну'' – «наша''' комната»; # афайк'-ёнь'' – «их''' комната»; # афайк'-янь'' – «ваша''' (мн. ч.) комната». Союз акш – «что» тоже может быть преобразован в послелог: Вошуг-ён балза, нин махгэльё'кш'' – «Мой друг знает, '''что это вызывает печаль». Причастия Причастия образуются по следующим правилам: # если глагол оканчивается на ''-а'', эта буква всегда отсекается; если после или до отсечения ''-а'' глагол оканчивается на ''-м'', ''-ш'','' -в'','' -ԓ'' 'или ''-и, то добавляется ''-игу'': ваթум ''(«придти») –ваթумигу'' («приходящий»), гэльвэтош («улучшить») –''гэльвэтошигу'' («улучшающий»), саթами («понимать») –''саթамигу'' («понимающий»), шойва («писáть») – шойвигу («пишущий»), шингъёԓа («жить, проживать») – шингъёԓигу («живущий, проживающий») и т. п.; # если глагол кончается на ''-у'', это буква тоже всегда отсекается, затем если после отсечения ''-у'' глагол кончается на ''-м'', ''-ш'','' -в'', ''-р'','' -թ'' или ''-и'', добавляется ''-гу'': наթу («делать»)'' – наթгу («делающий»); ''микару («помогать») – микаргу ''(«помогающий»); # если глагол до или после отсечения ''-a или ''-у'' заканчивается на ''-к'' или ''-г'', ''-д'','' -х, -з'', ''-с, или -н'', добавляется окончание ''-у'': шалтук («спать») – шалтуку ''(«спящий»), ''базда («находиться, располагаться») – базду ''(«находящийся»), ''тоон («изменять») – тоону ''(«изменяющий»), ''дивенрох («помнить») – дивероху ''(«помнящий»), ''балза («знать») – балзу ''(«знающий»), ''тойвас («давать») – тойвасу («дающий»), навиголзаг («обнаруживать, открывать») – навиголзагу ''(«обнаруживающий, открывающий»); # если глагол оканчивается на ''-т, добавляется окончание ''-ту'':'' бонэт («платить») ''– бонэтту ''(«платящий»); # как исключение, если глагол оканчивает на ''-гами, то окончание причастия – ''-дзу''': ''шэгами («говорить») – шэгамидзу («говорящий»). Категория:Кручский язык Категория:Фантастические языки